Bryce Papenbrook
Bryce Austin Papenbrook (born on February 24, 1986 in West Hills, CA, USA) is an American voice actor, former kickboxer and martial arts instructor. He's the son of voice actor Bob Papenbrook and voice actress Debbie Rothstein. He's known for voicing: Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Kirito in Sword Art Online, Masomi Kida in Durarara!! and Rin Okumura in Blue Exorcist. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Linecook (ep10) *Lego Friends (2014-2015) - Boy (ep8), Additional Voices *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2013) - Jason (ep18) *Screechers Wild! (2018) - Alex, Sparkbug, Neo *Secret Millionaires Club (2013) - Philippe (ep16) *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Duane (ep19), Erwin (ep18) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Adrien Agreste/'Cat Noir', Félix Graham de Vanily (Announced) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Toy Warrior (2005) - Jason 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *El Americano: The Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Bunch: The Movie (2012) - Pong 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Zebra 1 *The Greatest Miracle (2011) - All Angels 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2014) - ChaseAce Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Shugo Kunisaki *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Kaname Isaki *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Referee, Additional Voices *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Ikko Satonaka *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Ikko Satonaka *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Kaito *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Calm Craftman *Attack on Titan (2014) - Eren Jaeger *B-Daman Crossfire (2013-2014) - B-Shot B, Basara Kurobuchi *Baki (2018) - Assistant Doctor (ep12), Shinshikai 1 (ep9) *Blade (2012) - Edgar Frost (ep10), Police (ep10), Vampire Knight (ep11) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Takamagahara, Additional Voices *Bleach (2013-2014) - Boy B (ep311), Jinta Hanakari (ep344), Ryuzaburo (ep312), Soul Reaper A (ep310) *Blood Lad (2014) - Staz Charlie Blood *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Rin Okumura *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Rin Okumura *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Kagura Karatachi *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Wataru Asahina *Buso Renkin (2008) - Shusui Hayasaka *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Yuji Yamamoto *Charlotte (2016) - Sho (ep3) *Children of the Whales (2018) - Suou *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Communication (ep3), Edgar Darlton (ep5), Additional Voices *Danganronpa (2015) - Makoto Naegi *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Nagito Komaeda (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Makoto Naegi (Announced) *Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (2019) - Inosuke Hashibira (Announced) *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Koda *Digimon: Fusion (2013-2015) - Bearmon, Coronamon *Dino Girl Gauko (2019) - Takashi Yamada *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Haruto Okonogi *Durarara!! (2011) - Masaomi Kida, Dollar#1 (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Masaomi Kida, Toramaru Gang Member *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Masaomi Kida *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015-2016) - Shirou Emiya *Genma Wars (2003) - Loof *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Lance, Crab Distain (ep1), Mountain Climber (ep14), Nicholas *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002) - Kunio Murai (ep4), Additional Voices *Green Green (2006) - Yesuke Takasaki *ID-0 (2017) - Sam Taylor (ep6) *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Basile Hardy *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Caesar Antonio Zeppeli *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Omi Kiriyama *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Guy A (ep7) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Hiromu Tabata *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Cosmo Imai, Henzo Kure, Kono Akio, Male Audience A, Male Audience E, Mockey, Reiichi Kure, Sawada *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Kennosuke Tokisada Ouma *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Olivier, Additional Voices *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance (2006) - Jack *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Eugene Sevenstark *Naruto: Shippūden (2015-2018) - Allied Ninja (ep284), Allied Ninja (ep340), Karai, Muyami, Naka Uchiha (ep338), Taizo, Tatsuma Aburame (ep336) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Kazushi Iwai, Stage Hand (ep7), Tomohito Kimura (ep5) *Noein: to your other self (2006-2007) - Isami Fujiwara *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Kappa, Ryota-Neko *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Kappa *One Piece (2015) - Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Marugori (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *revisions (2019) - Daisuke Dojima *Sailor Moon (2014) - Kijin Shimokawa (ep17) *Saint Tail (????) - Boy B, Additional Voices *Skip Beat! (2017) - Yuusei Ishibashi (Announced) *Someday's Dreamers (2003-2004) - Smiley (Kera) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Clay Sizemore *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Ukuleleman (ep15) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Sorey (eps18-21) *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Chooki Mason/'Lydendor' *Terra Formars (2017) - Alexander Asimov (Announced), Enrique (Announced), Hans (ep6; Announced) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Meliodas, Love Helm *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Meliodas (ep1) *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Twin Star Exorcists (2018) - Rokuro Enmado *Ultraman (2019) - Commentator (ep3), Driver (ep3), Driver (ep4), Onlooker 2 (ep3), Saeki *Vampire Knight (2010) - Hanabusa Aido *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Hanabusa Aido *Yo-kai Watch (2018) - Additional Voices *Zenki (2002) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Red *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Fusata *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Rin Okumura *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Yurui *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower (2018) - Shirou Emiya *Fate/stay night The Movie: Heaven's Feel II. lost butterfly (2019) - Shirou Emiya *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Valya *GANTZ:O (2017) - Susumu Kimura *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Elemetary School Boy *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Muku (Boy) *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Kirito/'Kazuto Kirigaya' *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Orphan Child *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky: The Movie (2018) - Meliodas 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Wataru Asahina (ep2) *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Kobushi Saiki *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Akira Fudo/'Devilman' *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Juwai *Eiken (2004) - Densuke Mifune *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Male Student (ep1) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Omi Kiriyama (ep1) *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000-2001) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Buck (ep12) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Akechi (ep5), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Eren Jaeger *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Eren Jaeger *The Sisters (2005) - Bowie *Wushu (2010) - Zhang Deming 'Movies' *Iron Sky (2012) - ADR Walla Group *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Max Hill *Money Heist (2017) - Pablo *Violetta (2015) - Maxi Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Sultan 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Henry, Karel, Raven *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016-2019) - Player *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Lear 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Bast *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Inky *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Inky *Saban's Power Rangers: Super Megaforce (2014) - Lightspeed Rescue Red, Mighty Morphin Red, Samurai Red, Skatana, Super Megaforce Green, Time Force Red *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel (2011) - Aoto *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - AI, Various Pilots *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Ernie Lyttelton *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Lance Bennet *Bravely Default (2013) - Tiz Arrior *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Tiz Arrior *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Mark, Male Disciple B *Daemon X Machina (2019) - Diablo *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Makoto Naegi *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Nagito Komaeda *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Makoto Naegi, Servant *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Makoto Naegi *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Zidane Tribal *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Zidane Tribal *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Zidane Tribal *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Guan Ping *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Guan Ping, Leng Bao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Chen Lan, Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Zhang Ren, Zhong Hui *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Guan Ping *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Guan Ping *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Guan Ping *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ranger 27 *Elsword (2016) - Add *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Kanata Kujo *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Machina *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Henry *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Kamui *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Federico Caruso *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#1 *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Federico Caruso, Male Custom Voice#12 *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Hexyz Force (2010) - Azul *Kessen III (2005) - Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Ramus Pharmain *MIND≒0 (2014) - Nobuhiko Watanabe *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 (2019) - Additional Voices *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Kakeru *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Yurui *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Theodore *Radiata Stories (2005) - Jack Russell *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Lest *Shenmue III (2019) - Ge Longqi, Xu Qiu *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2: Innocent Sin (2011) - Jun Kurosu/'Joker', Longinus#5 *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Demon, Hoarse Man, Issachar *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Harry *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Dorne Murlough *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Kanon *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Exorcist Orderly, Pirate, Quarreling Sailor B *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Asbel Lhant *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Ioder *Team Sonic Racing (2019) - Silver the Hedgehog *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Chooki/Lydendor *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces (2010) - Niya *Trinity Universe (2010) - Lucius *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Laurent McCloud *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Guan Ping, Lu Xun *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Guan Ping, Lu Xun *Wild Arms XF (2008) - Levin Brenton *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Ys: Memories of Celceta (2013) - Adol Christin, Panza *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Adol Christin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (208) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (184) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2020. Category:American Voice Actors